Keep On Breathing
by dstarlight
Summary: The trick is to keep breathing. I may be fighting for my life but I'm not going to make it easy for him. He knows it too, that's why he started the chase. This thing, it's more than hunger. Oh, it's so much more.


**A/N** I have no idea where this came from, although if I had to take a guess I'd probably say it's due to my new obsession with Suzanne Collins' work. Her books are beautiful, brutal and certainly got my imagination buzzing. I have a guilty pleasure for unusual pairings, so that's why I decided to write about this particular couple. I thought they had a lot of interesting potential, I also just saw the movie so it went a long way to help forming the idea. I will say that my love for Katniss and Peeta is still as strong as ever though ;)

I've taken a few liberties with certain events, and not everything will play out exactly as in the book; because where's the fun in that. I take any constructive criticism I can get, it helps to know what I'm doing right and wrong after all.

**Disclaimer**: None of it's mine, I'm just playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." _

_Albert Einstein_

The sounds from below are something I could do without. I came up here to get away from it all, but no matter where I go I can't seem to shake the ticking clock. The one that's been counting down ever since I heard Prim's name called.

The whole Capital is alight with laughter and song. They're celebrating and I'm sickened by the whole display. They drink and they dance with their full bellies and their painted smiles, while twenty four kids toss and turn in their bed preparing for a massacre to begin. I won't even attempt to settle down tonight, no silken covers or fluff pillows are going to help me.

The roof is almost an escape, _almost_, but as I sit here I can't forget the words that Peeta spoke earlier. They niggle at me until I'm consumed by them.

_I keep wishing that I could think of a way to...to show the Capital that they don't own me_.

It's a pointless task, hasn't he learnt anything from being here; that is precisely what the Capital do. They make you work, they make you weary, and sometimes they even make you die.

"Well, if it isn't one half of our star crossed lovers."

I shouldn't be startled; any tribute has access up here. Unfortunately for me it happens to be the one tribute that everyone knows to be wary of. It's no secret that he's a front runner to win, the one to keep your eye on, if you can that is. Watching him in training gave me all I needed to know, he's a ruthless bastard who will stop at nothing to ensure that the knife is firmly lodged in your back before his.

What's his name…Cato? He's the Career from district two. Can't say that I paid much attention to his last name, but I'm not stupid enough to not pay attention now. Rising up I block out all noises around me and concentrate on the boy a few steps away. He wants to unnerve me; that much is obvious. Although I have no idea why, but something about him tells me to be cautious. He's silently seething and no good can come of it.

"What are you doing up here?" The best approach is a direct approach, which only makes me want to punch him when he just smiles at me. It's not really a smile though; it's not the tender tilting of the mouth like Peeta or playful flick of Gales. It's that self-assured smirk that says I can do anything I want and no one will be able to stand in my way.

"Clever thing you and your boy did earlier."

I need to breathe, deep and slow.

The stunt Peeta and Haymitch pulled at the interview still has me brisling. I understand why they did it; I even acknowledge that it was the right thing to do. Probably the best option to take considering what we're up against, but I hate that I needed them to do it. That Haymitch thought I couldn't manage without foolish pretences and made up stories. What must they think of me back home?

I don't like owing anyone and that's twice now that Peeta has saved my hide. How much more will he risk before he stops?

_I've never been a contender in these Games anyway._

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

I haven't been thinking much about him at all if I'm honest. I somehow doubt he'll be happy by that. This boy is someone who wants to be noticed. He wants to be feared. What's even more confusing is he wants me to be the one that fears him most.

"I don't think you're anything."

There's no time for me to react, something I'll chastise myself repeatedly for later. In the arena I can't afford these kinds of mistakes. _It will kill me_. I'm boxed in, caged as if I were a rabbit in one of Gale's snares. There's nothing but a wall of solid muscle in front of me and a perilous drop behind. The wind whistles along my skin, causing me to involuntary shiver. I no longer have any control. The rail that presses harshly against my back reminds me that all it would take is a push. If I fall I die.

"This pathetic charade you and lover boy thought up won't save you, twelve."

The tug on my hair makes my breathing catch. The biting pain is unexpected, but I refuse to let it show. I'm disgusted that I've let him get so close. He should never have gotten this close. He wants to see me suffer. He wants pain, blood, tears and screams. The sadistic creep won't get any from me; I'll make sure of it.

Blonde hair dips down as his breath rumbles in my ear. "How did you do it, huh? What makes you an eleven?"

Despite his best efforts to conceal it I hear the tell-tale, the interest that's burning. He desperately wants to know what I have that he doesn't.

So that's what it comes down to. I've pricked at his ego and he's beyond pissed. I can work with that.

_Be rational, Katniss, because clearly he isn't._ "I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

He jerks me back at that and I quickly right myself, my hands curling tightly around the rail for balance. My eyes never leave his as he steps away. He's mocking my unease, a blonde eyebrow rising with unrestrained glee.

"I'm going to kill you, girl on fire."

It's not a threat; it's an actual fact.

I can't do anything as he leaves, my body only clenching as he takes his parting shot.

_It's just talk, that's all it is._

I stand watching a changing sky; the rustling breeze is the only sound now. Residents of the Capital have finally given up on their Hunger Games festivities. There's nothing but silence and my mind is too jumbled to take comfort in it.

Cato's final words linger in the air around me, closing in until the silence no longer matters.

"_Get ready to run, twelve."_

Surviving just became harder

HG HG HG

We have no idea where we're going. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one. All I know is I'm glad Peeta has decided to keep quiet. I haven't got it in me to engage in idle chit chat, there's no point. Not when today could be the day we both die.

I keep my gaze focused on the doors in front of me, hoping that the journey to the arena won't take too long. Why I want to get this over with I have no idea.

"Are you alright?"

Not entirely surprised that Peeta's decided to speak I answer him. It seems impolite not to, not that I'm feeling particularly polite right now. "I'm fine, why?"

I see him gulp, he's getting nervous. "You just seem a little edgy."

That's one word for what I'm feeling.

"We're about to be offered up like lambs to the slaughter, of course I'm edgy."

And that was the end of that. I should feel a little bad; Peeta was only trying to give some kindness. I can see he needs something from me as well, but I can't indulge him in this. It's best not to feel at the moment. After all what would it achieve in the end?

_Just focus, that's all I can do._

The elevator doors finally open and we're greeted by the face of Haymitch. For once he actually looks sober; I have to say I'm a little thankful. Who knew he could function without masses of alcohol swimming through his veins.

"Great day isn't it." He vaunts while taking out his flask and gulping the contents down. Guess he was just starting late this morning.

"Fantastic." I drone out, really not up for his style of wit today.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning, sweetheart."

Ignoring him I wait for Peeta to step out. Haymitch continues to look at me before shaking his head and walking ahead. Obviously Peeta and I are meant to follow. Soon enough we're side by side and Haymitch is giving us the last bit of advice we'll probably ever hear from him. I'm taken back by how serious he sounds, which only fuels my apprehension. If Haymitch is acting this way then it's not something to disregard. I listen; I listen to every word he has to offer.

"Now here's what you're going to do, when the gong sounds get the hell out of there..."

HG HG HG

The tracker is injected and I wince at the sharp pinch. There it goes. My freedom, my privacy, all tied up in a tiny piece of metal. I try not to look at Peeta or any of the others, but the feeling of being watched instantly makes my eyes snap up. They clash with ice and I'm frozen. Being targeted by an uncontrolled psychopath will do that to a girl.

Cato smiles then and I have to force myself to stay calm.

_Eyes forward, Katniss. Don't think. Concentrate. _

Peeta and I were separated as soon as the hovercraft landed. Every tribute was taken and led to their chamber, also known as the launch room. Cinna was there as soon as I stepped off the hovercraft and the relief I felt at seeing him was palpable. In some weird way his presence meant normalcy, and I so wanted a few seconds to be normal.

As we enter the room I take it all in. Everything is seeping through now. The terror of what's to come is clogging up my throat. I could die shortly, it's horrible to think it but no less true. Can I do this, is there even a chance. I promised I'd try, but trying and succeeding are two very different things. The squeeze of Cinna's hand in mine brings me back, gently squeezing in return I weakly smile. I can try; that's all I can do. I have to try.

_Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know._

_You know how to kill._

I'm served my last meal.

I'm dressed.

I'm ready.

As the glass cylinder lowers I can literally feel the wrench of my heart.

My eyes lock on Cinna.

_I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you._

Cinna taps his chin, head high.

_Breathe_.

As I begin to rise I lift my chin and straighten my back. Show no fear, keep breathing. I'm in darkness for all of fifteen seconds before blinding sunlight hazes my vision. I soon smell the freshness of pine as it's carried by the heavy wind. A flare of hope sparks at that distinctive scent. I've known it all my life.

Claudius Templesmith voice is a booming toll.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

_Breathe, Katniss, just breathe._


End file.
